


Not Made To Woo

by writetherest



Category: The Devil Wears Prada
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Can you explain to me," Andrea again skipped the pleasantries and Emily thought that Miranda had certainly rubbed off on her, "why a man knocked on my door this morning and delivered to me a dozen peach roses and a turtle?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for perks123 for the Help Japan auction. She wanted a humorous story that showcased Emily in a good light and had Miranda having to work a little harder to get Andy. 
> 
> Title is taken from the Shakespeare quote 'We should be woo'd and were not made to woo' from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.
> 
> I do not own The Devil Wears Prada, any of its characters, any of the performers, designers, Broadway shows or charities mentioned, or anything at all really.

Emily didn't notice it at first. Between picking up the pieces from Andrea's departure, dealing with her own broken leg, and trying to handle Miranda's various – yet equally frightening – moods caused by the divorce, she probably wouldn't have noticed it even if someone put a billboard directly in front of her face.

But, as things settled down with the new girl and her cast came off and the divorce proceedings got underway, everything slowly went back to normal. Except – Emily began to notice – the thing that didn't.

The subscription to The Mirror could easily be explained away as Miranda wanting to see how epically Andrea would fail at her new job. The fact that, sometimes, when they were working late, Miranda slipped and called her Andrea instead of Emily could be explained by lack of sleep and habit – although it was far more of a habit to call an assistant Emily than Andrea. Even the fact that Miranda would sometimes have Roy drive by The Mirror offices for seemingly no reason and demanded to be kept up to date on Andrea's address – the only other time Emily had been that thankful that she and the journalist were still on speaking terms was the day Andrea dropped off the clothes from Paris – could be explained away, Emily was sure.

But when you added them all together with the picture Miranda kept in one of the locked drawers of her desk – the one of her and Andrea at a fashion show in Paris, smiling together before the whole thing blew up – well, there was only one explanation.

"Bloody hell."

**

She had thought – hoped and prayed actually, but who was counting – that perhaps it was just a passing fancy. That with the stress of the divorce and Irv's attempted coup, Miranda had just clung to 'the one that got away' as a distraction.

But the months went on, the divorce proceedings went on, other assistants came and went, and still, the Andy Problem, as Emily had taken to calling it in her head, continued on. And so, like any good assistant, Emily decided to do a little leg work for her boss.

She and Andy had been in touch and had drinks a few times, so the brunette didn't sound at all surprised when she called. In fact, Emily thought with some satisfaction, she sounded glad to hear from her and readily agreed to meet with her for drinks.

Emily sat through the basic life updates – talk about the bigger, juicier assignments they were finally giving her at The Mirror, information about the new apartment she was looking into (Emily typed everything into her phone so she'd have it on hand), tales – slim as they were – about her dating life – before she brought up the real reason she was there.

"Yes, well, be glad that you're at The Mirror. Miranda's been an absolute beast lately." She said nonchalantly, watching Andy carefully as she sipped her drink.

Andy bristled just a bit. "Oh, Em, that's not really fair. She's going through a lot, you know, with the divorce."

"Yes, quite, but must she take it out on all of us? You know how it was Andy, you bore the brunt of it for a while. I have to say, I can sort of see Stephen's side." And god, she was going to have to come up with some kind of penance for that one.

"Emily!"

"What? Would you like to be married to her?"

Andy's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped down. It looked like she was trying to form words, but failing miserably. A tint of red was coming into her cheeks. _Bingo!_

Emily bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

"I – I thought you worshipped the ground she walked on, Em." Andy finally managed to choke out.

"You know I do. I'd go to the bloody ends of the earth for her," and wasn't that what she was doing right now, in a way, "but that doesn't mean that I'd want to be in a relationship with her. You on the other hand…"

Andy shook her head, but her face flushed even darker. "Em, knock it off."

"Are you honestly sitting there and telling me that if Miranda were to pursue you, you would rebuff her advances?" Emily prodded.

"Emily!" Andy shook her head. "You're insane."

"Andrea." She fixed her with a look that she had learned from Miranda.

"If – and god, that's a huge if – if Miranda were ever to 'pursue me' – which she never would – she'd have to work for it a bit. I mean, I'm not going to just fall at her feet because she's Miranda Priestly. But I don't know why we're having this conversation in the first place, because it's never gonna happen."

"Fair enough," Emily nodded, tucking the information away and deftly changing the subject back to Andrea's hunt for a new apartment.

**

Emily finally screwed up the courage and walked into Miranda's office, two weeks after the divorce was finalized. Andrea had been seen at a party looking chummy with not only Stella McCartney, but one of her male models, the night before, and although the paper hadn't even known who she was, Miranda had known. Emily knew that Andy was only friends with Stella after doing an interview with her for an upcoming piece in The Mirror's fashion column and the pictures of her with the model were completely benign, but Miranda did not, and the picture had sent her into a mood the likes of which hadn't been seen at Runway since right after Paris. Emily knew she had to act now.

Miranda's eyebrow lifted at seeing her first assistant entering her office when she hadn't summoned her. "What possible reason could you have for coming into my office when I specifically told you I wished to be left alone today?"

Emily shuddered just slightly at the icy tone before straightening her back. It wasn't like she wanted to do this – by any means – but she needed to do it, not only for Miranda, but for her own sanity as well. "Well, Miranda – you see – I just –"

"Spit it out, Emily." Miranda's voice was deadly.

"Well, I noticed that perhaps – and I could be wrong – but it just seems like – and it's really none of my business, of course, but… well, Andrea and I are sort of friends now, you know."

Miranda's eyes widened just the slightest fraction at the mention of Andrea's name.

"So if you were ever to… need some… guidance – not that you couldn't figure it out on your own, of course, but… I could help. Maybe."

And, before Miranda could work up any kind of reply, Emily turned on her Prada heels and marched back out of the office.

**

Miranda didn't speak to Emily or anyone else for the rest of the day. The next morning, she came in firing off a list of things to do that had Emily scribbling faster than she ever had before and following Miranda into her office just to hear it all.

When she finally stopped speaking, Miranda looked up at Emily. "And Emily? The matter we discussed yesterday?"

Emily's eyes widened at the mention of it, but she inclined her head so Miranda would know that she understood.

"That would be… acceptable. That's all."

Emily retreated quickly from the office and sank down in her chair, feeling ready to weep with relief.

**

Emily didn't mention anything about Operation Andy again until two days later. She took those two days to figure out a course of action. With what Andrea had already told her, she knew that she would have to have Miranda approach this carefully and that their work – specially her work in dealing with both of the women – would be cut out for them.

Finally she broached the subject on the way back from a showing at a designer's studio. The privacy window was up and Miranda was looking out the back window, as though searching for someone.

"You know," Emily spoke quietly, but confidently, "I heard that there's supposed to be an excellent article in The Mirror tomorrow. The journalist has been working on it for a few weeks now, it's the beginning of a series of articles. I'm sure that the journalist would be interested to know what people think of it."

Miranda said nothing, merely hummed out her acknowledgement, but Emily knew she'd be checking the paper tomorrow.

She made a note to write down Andrea's email address to leave on Miranda's desk with the paper the next morning.

**

The following evening, just after she dropped The Book off, Emily's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Why is Miranda emailing me?" Andy asked immediately, not willing to deal with pleasantries.

"I beg your pardon?" Emily smirked as she hailed a cab.

"Do not play stupid with me, Emily. I know that you were the one who gave her my email address. So why is she emailing me?" Andy sounded almost menacing. Almost.

"I may have been asked to give her your email address," and she had been, in Miranda's wordless way, "but as to the purpose for it, I couldn't say. Why, is she emailing you death threats or something?"

"No," Andy sighed, "but I'd almost prefer that. At least then it would make sense for her to be emailing me. Em, she told me she liked my article. Why is she doing this? What kind of game is she playing?"

Emily sighed as she climbed out of the cab. Of course Andrea would be suspicious. Emily couldn't exactly blame her. "Maybe she's not playing a game, Andrea. Maybe she genuinely liked the article and wanted to tell you. But I don't know, because it's not like Miranda shares her innermost thoughts and feelings with me."

Except maybe it was like that. Just a bit.

"I know. I know. I just – what am I supposed to do with this, Em?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Email her back. Or don't. It's your choice. But I can tell you that Miranda Priestly does not offer olive branches to many people. And if that's what this is, then you've got a limited time to accept it."

Andy sighed over the line, sounding utterly conflicted. "Thanks, Em."

"Andy?" Emily called before she hung up, not willing to let her ruin this before it was even started. "You were always different. Don't screw it up this time."

Then she quickly ended the call before Andy could respond.

**

Emily waited for a few weeks before she put the next phase of her plan into action. She kept tabs on things from both ends as surreptitiously as she could, and was pleased to see that Miranda and Andy were still emailing and apparently being civil with each other.

Finally, she decided it was time for her to give Miranda some more information that she had gathered on Andrea. So, when she dropped off the book on Friday evening, she left a post-it on the inside cover where Miranda would be sure to see it.

_A loves peach roses and turtles._

Miranda could do with that information what she wanted.

**

On Sunday morning, Emily's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Can you explain to me," Andrea again skipped the pleasantries and Emily thought that Miranda had certainly rubbed off on her, "why a man knocked on my door this morning and delivered to me a dozen peach roses and a turtle?"

"Well, surely you've gotten flowers bef –" Andrea's last words sank in suddenly, "did you say _a_ turtle? As in - ?"

"As in a reptile that some people keep as pets? Yep, that'd be it."

"A turtle." Emily repeated, unbelieving. "She sent you a turtle."

"So it was from Miranda! I knew it!"

"Are you sure it's a turtle and not a box of chocolate turtles?" Emily asked, still holding out hope.

"I'm pretty sure I know the difference, Em." Andy rolled her eyes. "And this little guy that's looking at me right now is definitely a turtle and definitely not edible."

"Bollocks."

"So, I'll ask again. Em, why did Miranda send me flowers and a turtle?"

"Well, the flowers should be self-explanatory, yes?"

"Yes. Although I'm still not sure why she's sending them to me, but I get the general idea of sending someone flowers. That I understand. But a turtle? I really don't get her sending me a turtle."

"It was supposed to be chocolate turtles." Emily admitted. "Not a turtle."

For a long moment, there was silence on the other end of the line. And then it was broken by laughter.

"Turtles! Like my favorite candy. Only – only she sent – she sent – turtles! I love turtles!"

"Andrea, stop it! Oh god, please don't laugh like this to Miranda." Suddenly Emily could see her whole plan, as well as her whole life, going up in smoke. "Damn it, Andrea, get yourself together!"

"I'm sorry, Em. I'm sorry. It's just – it's just funny."

Andy looked at the turtle, still in the little cardboard carrying box he'd come in from the pet store, peeking out at her. "But it's also kind of sweet. Sorry, Em, I've gotta go."

"Go? Where do you have to go? Andrea, what are you going to do?"

Andy laughed again. "Well, I've gotta go to the pet shop to get this little guy a home. He can't just live in this cardboard box forever. And then, I've gotta call Miranda and thank her for the beautiful flowers and the lovely turtle."

And with that, Andy hung up on Emily before she could say anything else.

**

On Monday morning, Emily waited for the explosion that was sure to come if Andrea had indeed contacted Miranda the day before. But it never came. Miranda strolled in with her usual mile long list of demands and then settled in her office without another look at Emily.

She was just relaxing when Miranda called her into the office right before lunch.

"Y-yes, Miranda?"

"The matter that we've been discussing – I'd like to continue on with it." Emily felt her body relax a little at those words. "Your information to this point has been… acceptable. I'd like more."

"Yes, Miranda. I'll get it together for you as soon as possible."

Miranda waved her away. "That's all."

Emily sent Andy a text demanding a meeting for drinks ASAP before she even got back to her desk.

**

Wednesday night found Emily sitting on Andrea's new couch, drinking wine and studying the turtle that was swimming happily in his new aquarium.

"I can't believe she bloody well sent you a turtle." Emily sighed, reminding herself once again that she apparently needed to be as specific as possible with Miranda.

"Well, you know, it's an honest mistake… I guess." Andy peeked in at the turtle and smiled. "He's cute enough that he makes up for it."

"That creature may be many things, but cute is not one of them, Andrea. I'm getting concerned about you."

"Oh, Alexander, don't listen to her." Andy cooed at the turtle.

"Alexander?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, after Alexander McQueen, thank you." Andy huffed. "I figured he should have a fashionable name."

"Well," Emily had to be thankful that Andy had taken a shine to the turtle and that the whole thing hadn't completely blown up, so she raised her glass towards the tank, "I'll drink to that."

"So," Andy ventured as she sank down on the couch next to Emily, "why was it that we needed to have drinks ASAP?"

"Oh, well, you know, work is stressful and it's not like you have many friends, so I figured I'd be doing you a favor."

"You sure know how to sweet talk a girl, Em." Andy laughed. "But seriously, why are you really here?"

"Work really has been stressful, Andrea." Emily tried to cover. "And… perhaps you aren't the only one who has a small number of friends."

"Aww, Em," Andy bumped shoulders with her.

"Oh, knock it off, would you, or we're never doing this again."

Andy just laughed.

Emily started to look around the apartment, trying to find out any information that she could relay back to Miranda besides the fact that the turtle had taken over the living room and the roses were in a vase on her bedside table. Her eyes scanned over bookshelves filled with various books (a book signing perhaps, but most of the authors on Andrea's shelves were dead, so that wouldn't really work) and the few prints on the wall (her friend Lily had an art gallery, didn't she?).

She glanced back through the open bedroom door, taking in that room as well, when something caught her eye. She stood up and moved into the bedroom.

"What are you doing, Em?" Andy called after her.

"Just admiring your flowers." Emily replied, but she was far more interested in the small black frame behind the flowers. "What is this, Andrea?"

Andy appeared in the doorway to look at what Emily was holding up. A slight blush came across her cheeks, and Emily instantly knew that she'd hit the jackpot.

"Oh, um, it's just – just a Playbill from a show I went to see a while back." Andy tried to make it sound like it was nothing, but Emily knew better.

"It's signed. And you have it framed." She pushed.

"Oh, get off it, Em. I liked the show, I liked the performer, I waited at stage door to meet her, she signed my Playbill, I put it in a frame so it wouldn't get messed up. End of story."

Emily held up her hands in a placating manner. "Oh, Andrea, don't get your panties in a twist. It's fine. I was just curious." She rolled her eyes as she placed the frame back down. "The Pirate Queen? Really?"

"Shut up, Emily." Andy hissed, but there was a playful quality to it.

"Singing pirates. I'm sure it's fabulous. Is the show still open? Perhaps I'll check it out."

Andy sat back down on the couch when Emily came out of the room. "Oh, um, no. It closed kind of quickly."

Emily raised an eyebrow.

"It was a good show! The lead was amazing. It just – people didn't get it, okay?" Andy was on the defensive and Emily was surprised by it. There were very few frivolous things like this that Andrea got excited over.

"I'm sure that it was a very good show, if you enjoyed it. So this lead – what makes her so amazing?" She pressed a bit more.

"Stephanie J. Block. She's fantastic. Her voice is to die for, Em, honestly. She just blows me away." Andy glanced back towards the Playbill, then refocused on Emily. "She's actually playing Elphaba in Wicked right now. I'd give my right arm to go see it, but of course tickets are nearly impossible to get and even if I could… they're so expensive."

"Oh, that's too bad." Emily murmured, already committing the information to memory.

"Ah, well, in my next life, when I'm a millionaire." Andy laughed and drank her wine. "So, are you done snooping around my apartment now?"

Emily rolled her eyes, but laughed too. "Yes, I've gotten all the information I need."

**

On Thursday morning, after taking down all the notes Miranda rattled off and delegating some of them to the new girl, she entered Miranda's office. Miranda said nothing, just looked at her, waiting.

"I've heard," Emily started slowly to be sure Miranda would process everything correctly this time, "that the new lead playing Elphaba in the musical Wicked is fabulous."

"Oh?" Miranda asked, her hand going to her pen and a pad of paper.

"Yes. Her name is Stephanie J. Block, and she apparently has lots of fans." Miranda began to write, her eyes still on Emily. "But it's been hard for some of those fans to get tickets, what with it being such a big show and all."

"I see." Miranda murmured. "Thank you, Emily. That's all."

Half an hour later, Miranda's voice floated out from her office. "Emily, get the number for the Gershwin Theatre!"

Lucky for her, she already had it waiting.

**

Andy nearly let the call go to voicemail when Miranda called on Thursday night. She'd had a long day at the paper and wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. But something told her she needed to answer the call, and boy was she glad she did.

Up until then, Andy had been the only one to initiate contact over the phone. She had called Miranda to thank her for the roses and turtle and they'd had a good, if short, conversation. But Andy found that Miranda didn't like to make idle chatter on the phone any more than she did in person, and so they typically stuck to email.

So she was actually slightly worried when she saw Miranda's name on the caller ID.

"Miranda?"

"Good evening, Andrea."

"Hi." She knew she still sounded nervous, but she couldn't help it. "What's up?"

"I was wondering," Miranda paused, as though trying to work up courage, but that couldn't possibly be right because Miranda Priestly certainly didn't need courage to talk to anyone, let alone Andy Sachs, "if you were free on Monday evening?"

"Um," Andy quickly flipped through her calendar in her head, "yes, I should be. Why?"

"I thought perhaps you would like to accompany me to the theatre. I've gotten tickets to see Wicked. Would you be interested?"

"Wi – Wicked?" Andy's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Miranda had tickets to Wicked and wanted her to come along? "And you want me to come?"

"Would I have called you and asked if I did not?" Miranda huffed, before she realized that that was probably not the way to get Andrea to agree. "Yes, Andrea, I would like very much if you would come."

"Of course, Miranda. I'd love it. Absolutely." Andrea knew she sounded like a gushing fangirl, but she couldn't help it. She wanted so badly to see this show and now here was an opportunity not only to see it, but to see it with Miranda. "I'll pay you for the ticket on Monday unless you need it sooner."

She wasn't sure where she was going to scrape together the money for the ticket, but if she had to hock some of her Runway clothes, so be it.

"Don't be ridiculous, Andrea." Miranda rolled her eyes, Andy could tell even over the phone. "Roy will be at your apartment to pick you up by 6:00."

And before she could say anything, let alone ask how it was that Miranda knew her address, the older woman hung up the phone.

Andy looked at the phone for long seconds after the dial tone sounded in her ear. Then she grabbed a throw pillow off the couch and screamed into it.

"I'm going to see Wicked, Alexander!" She exclaimed, giggling. And she swore the little turtle smiled back at her.

**

If she had been thinking about it, Andy would've realized that it was strange to be going to the theatre on a Monday night, as Monday was the nearly universal 'dark night' of Broadway, when no shows went up. But she hadn't been thinking about it at all. Instead, she'd been alternating between total joy and excitement for the evening and absolute worry over what she would wear.

In the end, Emily had come to her rescue with a beautiful black dress and matching Christian Lous that Andy knew had to have cost a fortune.

"We can't have you going to the theatre looking like a hick, Andrea. Especially not with Miranda." Emily had chided. "Besides, you're only borrowing the clothes. So don't you dare scuff up the shoes!"

Andy had laughed and hugged Emily, ignoring the Brit's protests.

At exactly 6:00, Roy pulled up out front of her building. She had to laugh at the punctuality as he climbed out of the driver's seat and smiled at her. "Evening, Andy."

"Good evening, Roy." Andy smiled right back.

When the door opened, it revealed Miranda already inside, which sent a few butterflies through Andrea's stomach. The fashion maven looked fantastic in her own black dress. Andy couldn't believe she was actually getting in the car to go to the theatre with Miranda. A part of her still worried this was all a ploy to get her alone and murder her. If it was, Andy hoped Miranda would at least let her see Wicked first.

The ride to the Gershwin Theatre didn't take long, and Andy knew she was smiling like a kid in a candy store as she took it in, but she couldn't help it. Miranda watched her, and couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her own lips. She was glad that the younger woman was so pleased.

"Shall we?"

"Yes." Andy grinned, climbing out with the help of Roy.

She was so excited and in such a daze, that it didn't connect right away that there wasn't anyone waiting out front of the theatre or even in the lobby. She was too busy taking in the giant map of Oz on the wall and looking at the merchandise stands to see that no one else was around to block her view of it all.

It was only when she was riding the escalator up to get into the theatre that she glanced back at Miranda with puzzled eyes. "Miranda, where is everyone?"

Miranda merely waved her hand. "Do not worry yourself with such questions, Andrea."

But when they were lead to their seats, center in the orchestra about five rows back, Andy did let it worry her.

"Miranda, we're the only ones here." She said as she looked around the vast, empty theatre. There were a few ushers standing at the doors on either side of the theatre, but that was all. No one occupied any of the other seats.

"Mmm." Miranda nodded, looking at her Playbill and not paying Andy's reaction any attention.

"But Miranda –" Andy started to protest when suddenly the lights dimmed and the sounds of the overture sprang up from the orchestra pit. And then Andy was too swept up to protest.

Throughout the whole first song, Andy sat mesmerized, just taking everything in. Miranda watched her from the corner of her eye and was pleased to see how enchanted Andrea seemed. But when the song ended, and only their applause rang out, she noticed Andrea frown.

It was the same way throughout the play. When the woman that Emily told her Andrea enjoyed so much – Stephanie J. Block – appeared on the stage covered in green makeup, Andy burst out in applause, only to stop suddenly and chew her lip. When she would laugh, it was always cut short and fell flat. She would applaud joyfully after the songs, but only for a few moments.

At the end of Act 1, when Stephanie belted out Defying Gravity and actually flew, Miranda heard Andrea's gasp and looked over to see tears shining in her eyes. It was moving, an incredibly powerful story and an incredibly powerful performance. When the curtain fell, Andy did applaud for a long time, until the lights came up and she fell silent.

"Well, I can see why everyone raves about this show." Miranda spoke after a few minutes, when Andy just continued to stare quietly at the stage. "And the young woman playing Elphaba is a revelation."

"She's really good, isn't she?" Andy asked, but her voice was quivering just the slightest bit and she sounded almost disappointed.

"Andrea? What's the matter?"

Andy turned and looked at Miranda. "Nothing, Miranda. Nothing."

But Miranda knew when she was being lied to. "Andrea," she said more forcefully, "what is the matter?"

"It's – it's just that –" Andy wasn't sure how to put it into words.

"Yes?"

"Miranda, you bought out the theatre!" She exclaimed.

"Well, if you want to get technical, I simply had them add another performance to their schedule just for us." Miranda said breezily, as though it was as easy as having someone set an extra place at dinner.

"You – you – what?" Andy was flabbergasted as it suddenly flew into her mind what night it was. "It's Monday. Broadway is dark on Monday. Miranda!"

"Why is this a problem, Andrea? I thought you would be pleased." Miranda didn't understand what the big deal was. Andrea wanted to see the show and they were seeing it in the best possible way. Why was the young woman making such a fuss?

"I am. But Miranda –" But again, before she could finish her comment, the lights came up and the entr'acte began to play.

The second act went much like the first. Andy would react, only to quickly swallow or stop her reaction. Miranda was annoyed. What was wrong with the girl? Why wasn't she enjoying herself?

When it came time for For Good, Andrea couldn't mask her reaction. She wept openly as the two women sang to each other before one of them went to her 'death'. Miranda found herself getting choked up as well. It truly was a beautiful show and the actors and actresses, Andrea's favorite especially, had done a marvelous job.

During the curtain call, Andrea finally let herself go, clapping heartily and openly hooting and hollering her appreciation at the cast. They all bowed gracefully and then the curtain fell on the stage. When it did, Miranda turned to Andrea. She wanted very much to continue their conversation from intermission, but there was something else she had to do first.

"Come along, Andrea." She commanded as she swept out of the row and over to an usher who started to lead them through the theatre and to the backstage area.

"Miranda, where are we going?" Andy asked as she followed obediently.

"Why to congratulate the cast on a job well done, of course." Miranda told her as they stopped just outside the dressing rooms.

"Wait, what?" Andy gasped as one of the doors opened and a tiny blonde stepped out.

"Hi." Annaleigh Ashford, who had played Galinda, smiled at them. "It's so wonderful to meet you."

"You – you too." Andy managed, holding out her hand to the actress to shake it. "You were wonderful. And thank you so much for tonight. I – I can't even imagine –"

Annaleigh laughed. "Oh, it was fun! And all for such a great cause." Andy was slightly puzzled by that. "So, would you like a picture or anything?"

Suddenly, Andy was kicking herself for not bringing her camera, but before she could voice her regret, Miranda pulled a top of the line digital camera from her bag and held it up. "Well, smile Andrea." She deadpanned and Andy quickly did as she was told. Annaleigh also signed her Playbill before she disappeared back into her dressing room to get "de-glittered".

They made the rounds, talking briefly and posing for pictures and getting her Playbill signed by most of the rest of the company, until there was only one person left to see.

"She should be almost done." Sebastian, who played Fiyero and was also Stephanie's husband, assured them. "Steph, are you de-greenified yet?" He called into her dressing room.

"Coming, Seb." She called back, and appeared a minute later, void of the green makeup and with her hair in two braids.

"Hi!" She grinned happily upon seeing them, and Andy felt like her face would explode from the smile she was trying to hide.

"Hi." She managed to get out.

"It is so lovely to meet you. I hear you're a big fan."

"Oh, yes." Andy blushed. "You're just wonderful."

"Well, thank you." Then she looked up at Miranda. "And thank you, Miranda, so much for the amazing contribution to Broadway Cares. It was above and beyond."

"Nonsense," Miranda shook her head. "You all went out of your way to make this happen."

"We were so happy to do it." Stephanie smiled and then turned back to Andy. "Do you want me to sign your Playbill or –"

"Yes, please!" Andy cut in, quickly handing it over and Stephanie just laughed as she signed. Then she leaned over and they posed for a picture together.

"Thank you so, so much." Andy gushed.

"You are very welcome. Please, come back and see us again." Stephanie told her sincerely before she slipped back into her dressing room and came back out a moment later with a small dog cradled in her arms. Sebastian put his arm around her shoulder and they headed out of the theatre.

Andy watched them go in awe. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She didn't speak again until they were back in the towncar. "You donated money to Broadway Cares?" She finally asked Miranda.

"I called the theatre to find out what it would take to set this up. That was their suggestion." Miranda shrugged, as though it was no big deal at all that she had spent thousands of dollars (maybe more) to have the company do the show on a Monday night just for Andy. "But you weren't pleased."

"Miranda," Andy sighed, "of course I was. The show was amazing and afterwards, that was a dream come true. It's just –"

"Just what?" Miranda pressed, determined to find out what it was that she had done wrong in Andrea's eyes.

"It's just – you couldn't have just bought box seats to a normal performance instead?" Andy asked, biting her lip because she knew it sounded ungrateful.

Miranda scoffed at the idea. "It wouldn't be nearly the same."

"No." Andy agreed softly. "It would've been better."

"Better? How on earth could it possibly be better than what I provided you with tonight?" Miranda was getting ticked off, Andy could tell.

She swallowed hard, trying to come up with the right words to express her feelings. "Miranda, the thing that makes theatre so great and so unique is that every performance is different and special in its own way. And I'm not saying that tonight wasn't special. But – theatre is meant to be a communal experience. It's about a room full of people, all experiencing the same thing at the same time, and about how that will never, ever happen again. Because even if you got the exact same crowd together to see the exact same show the next night, the reactions would be different. That's the beauty of theatre. Sharing something that will never happen again with hundreds or thousands of strangers and knowing that you're all experiencing it together. And that was what was missing tonight."

She studied Miranda's face, trying to see if the woman was understanding anything she was saying. "I felt… awkward, being the only one to clap or laugh or cry. I wanted to share that with other people. It's like – it's like a fashion show." She grasped at the straws she knew Miranda would understand. "You experience that with everyone else there, and even though you have your own opinions and thoughts and reactions, you're still also sharing them with everyone else. Like, when Valentino sends that one, beyond amazing dress down the catwalk, and the whole room just gasps...do you understand?"

Miranda studied Andrea's face for a long time before she finally nodded. "I believe so."

The towncar pulled to a stop in front of Andy's building. She reached over and grabbed Miranda's hands, squeezing them. "Please don't think that I'm ungrateful or that I didn't have the most amazing time tonight. Just – for next time – if there is a next time –" And here a small blush crept up Andy's cheeks, "know that the theatre is so much better with a full audience."

Miranda inclined her head just slightly and squeezed Andrea's hands back before releasing them. "Goodnight, Andrea."

"Goodnight, Miranda." Andy whispered, leaning over to brush her lips against the older woman's cheek before she climbed out of the car and disappeared into her building.

Miranda watched her go with conflicted feelings.  



	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday morning found Emily waiting for either the barrage if things had gone poorly the night before or some kind of inkling that things had gone well. Instead, she got a rather subdued, introspective Miranda that scared her more than a raging Miranda ever could have.

She made it to the first coffee run of the morning (minus the initial coffee that she'd had waiting) before she dialed Andy's cell phone number.

"Hey, Em, what's up?" Andy sounded cheerful enough, which gave her some hope.

"Oh, nothing much, just – you know, called to see how things are with you."

Andy laughed. "Em, I know you know about last night and that's why you're calling. You don't have to beat around the bush, especially since you probably have very little time to make this phone call in."

Emily didn't know whether she wanted to slap Andy or kiss her for her straightforwardness. "Well, then just tell me already. What happened last night?"

"It was…"

"It was what, Andy?" Emily pressed, even as she moved the phone away from her face to place the coffee order.

"She paid for them to perform on their dark night for just the two of us."

Emily blinked. She hadn't expected that. Front row or box seats, naturally. Schmoozing with the cast afterwards, a tour of the set, sure. But for it just to be the two of them…

"Well, how was it?"

"The show was fabulous, and afterwards we went back stage, which was wonderful. But Em, only us in the audience? It was a little much."

Emily felt dread rising up. She knew Andy was right, but still. Why Miranda wasn't more livid, she didn't understand. "And you told her that?"

"Yes." Andy confirmed calmly. "And I think she understood."

Emily wanted to say more, but she was arriving back at Elias Clark. "Alright, well, I've got to go deliver coffee. Bye."

"Bye, Em. Good luck."

Emily sighed. With these two, she was going to need it.

**

It wasn't until the new girl had been dismissed for the evening that Miranda called Emily into her office.

"Last night went… well." Miranda told her, although her lips pursed just the littlest bit, which Emily noticed right away. "It may have been a bit much though."

"Oh?" Emily tried to act as though she hadn't talked to Andy about the date earlier that day.

"The theatre was perhaps a bit… formal for our first… outing."

"Y-yes, I could see that." Emily choked out.

"I'm thinking perhaps dinner this time."

"Yes, Miranda." Emily nodded quickly. "That sounds perfect."

There weren't a lot of ways Miranda could screw up dinner. She'd probably take Andy to a hugely overpriced, completely fancy, five star restaurant, but Andy should know to expect that. And besides, the journalist loved food so much, it wouldn't matter to her in the slightest. Emily felt the tension begin to bleed away. This was something she could work with.

Miranda eyed her employee. "Any suggestions on where to dine?"

"Oh, um," Emily began to go through her mental notes about Andy. There really wasn't anything the woman wouldn't eat, as far as Emily knew. But as she thought about the few dinners they'd shared together and the other times she'd seen Andy eat, something became abundantly clear. "Well, I know Italian food is always a good idea."

"Italian." Miranda murmured, as though trying it on for size.

"Yes, pizza and pasta and bread. And–" Miranda looked up sharply and Emily quickly caught herself, "I mean, some people just love their carbs."

Miranda made a noise of acknowledgement. "Thank you, Emily."

"Yes, Miranda." Emily turned to start out of the office.

"Oh, and Emily?"

She pivoted back quickly. "Yes, Miranda."

"Make sure that some people," and it almost looked like Miranda was smiling as she said it, "have an updated passport."

Emily's eyes widened a bit as the implication of that command sank in.

"Uh – yes, Miranda, but –"

"No, no." Miranda shook her head. "No buts."

"Of course, Miranda. It's just –"

"That's all, Emily." Miranda's voice brooked no argument and Emily left Miranda's office, trying to convince herself that Miranda just wanted to make sure Andrea had all her documents and that the editor had no intention of taking her out of the country for dinner.

It didn't work.

**

Andy was settled on the couch, her laptop balanced on her knees and Alexander splashing around beside her, when her phone rang on Thursday night. She paused the YouTube video of Stephanie she'd been watching and answered.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Andrea."

At the sound of Miranda's voice, Andy sat up straight on the couch. "Hi, Miranda."

"I was wondering if you would be interested in spending some time with me this weekend?" Miranda didn't sound as nervous this time when she asked and Andy had to smile.

"Of course, Miranda. I'd love to see you."

"Wonderful. Roy will be by to pick you up Saturday morning at 6:00."

"Wait – six in the morning?" Andy asked, surprised.

"Yes. Unless that's not suitable for you." Miranda sounded annoyed.

"N-no, not at all. It's just – early. But it's totally suitable."

"Excellent." Miranda said, and then without another word, hung up the phone.

Andy looked over at Alexander. "Six in the morning?"

The turtle slid under the water in his tank, as though to say, "don't ask me, I don't know".

**

At precisely 6:00 AM on Saturday morning, Roy pulled up in front of Andy's apartment building. She was waiting for him along the curb, and when he climbed out of the front seat holding a coffee cup, Andy nearly threw her arms around him.

"I could kiss you, Roy." She proclaimed as she greedily grabbed the cup from him.

"Good morning to you too, Andy." He grinned as he opened the door for her.

She was surprised when she slid in the backseat to find that it was empty. She figured that Miranda would be in the car, and felt a tickle of annoyance at that fact that she'd gotten up so early and the woman hadn't bothered to meet her.

"She's waiting for us at our destination." Roy supplied without being asked. "Wanted to go over all the details, make sure everything was ready for when you got there."

"The details?" Andy frowned. "Roy, where are we going?"

"Ah, now that I am not permitted to tell you." He smiled at her in the rearview mirror as he eased out onto the street. "You know how she is."

Andy nodded and relaxed back into the plush leather seats. At least she was comfortable for the ride. She let her eyelids slide shut and was soon sound asleep.

**

"Andy, wake up. We're here." Roy's voice cut threw her subconscious and Andy sat up quickly.

"Shit!" She gasped out, then grimaced as she looked at Roy in the mirror. "Oh, Roy, I'm so sorry."

Roy just smiled. "No need to apologize, Andy."

When he opened the door for her, Andy climbed out and blinked the sleep out of her eyes, once again gasping as she took in the sights around her. "Roy, why are we at an air field?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Because Miranda requested that I bring you here." He pointed to the jet that was waiting just a few hundred feet away. "That'll be your ride for the remainder of the journey."

"Roy," she looked at him but he just shook his head.

"Ask her, Andy. I'm just the driver."

"Oh my god." Andy mumbled as she started toward the jet.

**

"Oh, there you are! I was beginning to worry that you'd overslept." Miranda greeted her as she entered the jet. The door was closed and sealed behind her and before she could speak, Miranda was informing the pilot that they were ready for takeoff. "You'll need to sit down and put on your safety belt, just until we reach cruising altitude, Andrea."

Automatically, Andy did what she was told, her head still spinning, but her body already programmed to respond to Miranda's demands.

"Miranda," Andy greeted slowly, once they were in the air, "why are we on a jet?"

"Well because we couldn't very well go to Italy in a car, now could we?"

"It-Italy? We're going to Italy?" Andy's eyes nearly bugged out her head.

"You like Italian food, do you not?" Miranda questioned, as though it was a perfectly normal thing to hop on a jet and fly to another country just for a meal.

"Y-yes, but Miranda, that's not the point. I – I don't even have my passport with me! They'll never let me into the country!"

Miranda reached into her Prada bag and pulled out two passports, one which she handed over to Andrea. "Problem solved."

"Is this – but – how did you get my passport?" It was far too early in the morning for this.

Miranda looked like the cat that ate the canary. "I have my ways."

"Miranda," Andy started, but as she looked over at the older woman who looked so pleased with herself, all the arguments she was ready to unleash died on her tongue. Even if she spouted off every reason why this trip was insane and far too extravagant, it wouldn't change the fact that she was already on a jet, in the air, on the way to Italy. So she swallowed and decided to ask the far more pressing question. "Please tell me that there are at least some M&Ms or something on this plane."

Miranda smiled again and unfastened her seatbelt. She moved around the cabin, opening cabinets and things, until she pulled out what she was looking for. "Plain or peanut?" She offered as she held up a bag of each.

"Peanut." Andy answered, catching the bag that Miranda tossed at her with a laugh.

And maybe this was crazy, but seeing Miranda like this was kind of worth it.

**

After their arrival in Parma and what Andy was pretty sure was the quickest trip through customs and security ever – apparently being Miranda Priestly also offered that perk – they were met by a car at the airport which, after some quick directions from Miranda in perfect Italian, took them to a small restaurant. It was not at all what Andy was expecting and her surprise showed on her face.

"You were expecting something else?" Miranda questioned as she climbed out of the car.

"No, not at all. It's just – cozy." Andy smiled though.

"I thought you would enjoy it." Miranda led the way into the restaurant where she was greeted excitedly with hugs – actual full on hugs – and greetings in Italian by the wait staff.

Once they were seated at a table toward the back, Miranda conversed in Italian with the waiter and Andrea realized that she wouldn't be getting to order for herself. Not that she'd really be able to anyway, as the entire menu was in Italian. Wine was poured into a glass for her, and Andy took a probably larger than socially acceptable gulp of it, thankful that Miranda didn't seem to notice.

"I hope you don't mind," Miranda ventured after the waiter had left, "that I ordered for you."

Andy could only shake her head and sip her wine. "It's fine, Miranda."

While they waited for the food, Miranda told Andrea how she had come to find this particular restaurant during one of her many trips to Italy and how she had come to adore the food and the owners. Although she felt incredibly out of place, Andy did love seeing Miranda this way – casual and making conversation that wasn't about fashion. It was lovely and she planned to enjoy it while she could.

They were interrupted in the middle of the story of Miranda's first trip to Italy by the waiter bringing their food. And when he set it down on the table, Andy didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was pizza. Absolutely mouth watering, delicious looking pizza. They had flown to Italy to get pizza.

She managed to hold her crazy emotions in check and pulled off a piece. It was to die for and she was sure she let out a totally inappropriate moan, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I take it you're enjoying the pizza?" Miranda smirked, but even in the low light of the restaurant, Andy could make out the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oh god, it's soooo good." She mumbled around the mouthful of pizza she was still eating.

Miranda laughed and picked up a piece for herself. Andy nearly choked on the cheese as she watched Miranda take a large bite. Never in a million years did she ever imagine she would be eating pizza with Miranda Priestly anywhere, let alone in Italy.

As they ate, the waiter continued to bring more and more food out until their little table was covered with breads and pastas and salads and all other manner of delicious concoctions. Andy had to laugh then, because there was no way that she and Miranda could possibly eat all of this food.

"I didn't know what you would enjoy, so I ordered a little bit of everything."

"Miranda, this is too much." Andy protested, even as she dished herself up some salad and eyed the pasta that was sitting in front of Miranda.

"It's Italy, Andrea. Eat what you want."

And Andy did just that.

When they had finally stuffed themselves completely, Miranda paid the bill, and they opted to walk back toward the airport, meandering through the streets, taking it all in.

"It's so gorgeous here," Andy sighed as she took in the sights. "This has been amazing Miranda, really. I can't even tell you –"

Miranda cut her off with the wave of a hand. "Nonsense. I'm glad you've enjoyed it."

"I have." Andy assured, and then they walked together in an easy silence.

**

On the plane ride home, Miranda and Andy continued to talk easily and openly with one another. Andy loved seeing this other, more human side to Miranda. However, she was conflicted by the fact that the past two 'dates' - if they could even be called that, she wasn't sure – had been so extravagant. While she'd always been aware of Miranda's power and influence, she'd never thought of it in the sense of what a relationship with her would be like.

And so, when they were back in New York City and in the town car heading for her apartment, Andy had to make a decision.

When they pulled up out front of her building, Miranda smiled at her again, the smile that Andy had long since fallen in love with. "May I see you again soon, Andrea?" Miranda asked, boldly.

Andy's smile faltered just a bit. "I – Miranda, I –"

"Yes?" Miranda's smile faded at Andy's stuttering.

"I just think – I think we should maybe take some time and – I don't think we should see each other again. At least, not for a while." Andy rushed through the words, pushing them out of her mouth as quickly as she could.

And then, before Miranda could give any kind of response, she shoved the door open and hurried out of the car and up the steps of her building, never once looking back.

**

Andy was incredibly jetlagged from the whirlwind trip, not to mention emotionally exhausted from her conflicting feelings, so that as soon as she made it back into her apartment, she collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

When her phone started ringing, she blindly reached out and shoved it off the nightstand, rolling over and covering her head with the pillow. She sighed in relief when it stopped, and was just about to sink back into the blessed sleep when the phone started ringing incessantly again. She tried to ignore it once more, but again, as soon as it stopped, it started back up and she finally had to admit defeat.

She rolled over and half crawled, half fell out of bed, feeling blindly for the phone until she came in contact with it and clicked the answer button.

"H'lo?" She mumbled out, crawling back toward the comfort of her bed.

"What in god's name happened yesterday?" Emily's voice was far too shrill.

"Jesus, Em, calm down." She muttered as she climbed back into the bed and fell back on the pillows. "What time is it? Hell, what day is it?"

"Are you bloody kidding? It's Sunday. 8:30 on a Sunday. And I'm at Runway because Miranda is in a vicious mood and I know it's all your fault, so I ask again, what in god's name happened yesterday?"

"We went out for dinner. In Italy, Em." She said, already drifting back to sleep.

"Damn it, Andrea, wake up this instant and speak to me. I don't have much time, and if I have to come over to your apartment, so help me god –" Emily's voice was loud and angry and cut through the lovely haze Andy had going on.

"Woah, woah, calm down. I'm up, I'm up." Andy got up and stumbled her way out to the kitchen, hitting the coffee maker.

"What happened at dinner?" Emily pressed.

"Nothing. We talked, we ate. It was fine. Great."

"Then what the hell happened that has her in this apocalyptic mood?" Emily did not have time for these silly games with Andrea. She needed answers and she needed them now.

"I don't know, Em. I mean, I told her that I thought we shouldn't see each other for a while but –"

"You did what?" Emily hissed, everything suddenly clicking into place.

"I told her –"

"Why in hell would you do that?"

"Em, she's been taking me on these extravagant… outings and I –"

"You said she would have to work for it. You told me that. And you can't say she hasn't been working for it. She's bloody well been working for it!" And so have I, Emily wanted to add, but didn't. She'd been working her tail off for it, and if Andrea was going to act like it wasn't enough now, Emily was going to kill her with her bare hands.

"That's just it." Andy sighed. "I didn't think – I mean I never imagined –"

"What? You think I ever imagined this?" Emily hissed, seeing red. "Miranda Priestly trying to woo Andrea Sachs? Believe me, it never even crossed my mind. But it apparently crossed hers and she's been doing everything she can to woo you. You. She's bending over backwards for you, a sodding little journalist from Cincinnati. So I don't see what the problem is."

"That's just it, Em." Andy sighed as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "She's doing all of these insanely amazing things for me. Me. Emily, you know as well as I do that this isn't me. If I want to go see a Broadway show, I have to scrimp and save and wonder if it's really worth it to buy a nose bleed ticket in the mezzanine, because that's all I can afford. Miranda wants to see a Broadway show, she buys out the whole damn theatre."

"Andrea –"

"She flew us to Italy for pizza, Em. Pizza! When I want pizza, I got to the shop on the corner or hit a Sbarro. When Miranda wants pizza, she flies to Italy. That's just – not me. And what's going to happen when she realizes it?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, finally starting to understand.

"To Miranda, these things are nothing. It's a drop in the bucket. But to me, they're huge. Things like this don't happen to me. And what's going to happen when Miranda realizes that? When she sees that I'm just a sodding little journalist from Cincinnati who likes pizza from Sbarro and watching Broadway videos on YouTube? Do you really think that whatever this is that's happening right now is going to last through that? Because I live in the real world, Emily. And I know that it won't."

"You're saying you think this is just a passing fad for her?"

"I'm saying that I don't know what it is. And that's part of the problem. Is she really serious about this? Or is this something that's going to be fun for a while and then get boring? I mean, of everything we did together, the thing I loved most was just getting moments to see the real Miranda. To talk to her and engage with her. But is that something she's going to want to keep doing?"

"Oh, Andrea," Emily smile into the phone, "don't lie. The thing you loved most was meeting that Block woman."

At that, Andy let out a laugh. "Okay, you got me." She teased.

"In all seriousness though, what you're saying is that when you said she'd have to work for it, you didn't necessarily mean through grand gestures. You meant she'd need to show you that she actually wanted a relationship with you."

"When I said she'd have to work for it, I never thought she'd ever even want to work for it." Andy told her. "But yes, I guess you're right."

"Okay." Emily nodded. This she could work with. This she could handle. All wasn't entirely lost yet. She could still salvage it. "Well, thanks then. Go back to sleep now."

"Em, I just drank a cup of coffee. I'm not going back to sleep now."

"Sorry." Emily didn't sound the least bit sorry. In fact, she sounded smug.

"The only reason I'm going to let you live is because I know you have to deal with Miranda today." Andy told her before she hung up the phone.

"Oh but Andy," Emily smiled as she hung up, "I've just found a way to change Miranda's mood in no time."

**

Andy didn't hear from Miranda or Emily for the rest of the week. In fact, it wasn't until the Thursday of the following week that she received a phone call. Her stomach flipped a bit at the name on the caller ID.

"Hello, Miranda." She answered.

"Hello, Andrea. I hope you don't mind that I'm calling. I know you said you thought we shouldn't see each other for a while."

"No, Miranda," Andy assured softly, "I don't mind. What did you need?"

"I was hoping you would be willing to accompany me to the theatre one more time." Before Andy could answer, she quickly added, "I promise there will be other people there this time and it will be on a… smaller scale."

Andy had to smile at that. "Miranda, are you sure –"

"Andrea, I would not have called and asked you if I did not want to attend with you. Now, will you be my date tomorrow evening or not?"

Andy's stomach flipped – pleasantly this time – at the word date. She smiled widely. "Yes, Miranda, I will be your date tomorrow."

"Wonderful." Miranda replied. "I will see you tomorrow." And then, the line clicked off.

"Wait! Miranda!" Andy called, but it was no use. Miranda had hung up.

Andy turned to Alexander with a sigh. "So I've got a date with Miranda Priestly tomorrow but no idea what time or what to wear. Isn't that just typical?" She flopped back on the couch, while the turtle peeked out through the glass at her with what she swore was a sympathetic look.

**

Andy had barely gotten into her apartment after work on Friday, when the buzzer sounded.

"Oh shit!" She cursed, nearly tripping over herself trying to get to the buzzer. "Yes?" She called, fearing the worst.

"Will you bloody well ring me up before I'm mugged down here?" Emily's voice came through the intercom, and Andy felt relief flood her. At least it wasn't Miranda yet. Emily she could deal with. Maybe.

"Come on up, Em." She said as she hit the button, before she started to strip out of her work clothes.

She was in her underwear, with a robe tossed on haphazardly when Emily's knock came on the door. She flung it open, then headed back for the bathroom to try to do something with her hair.

"Oh, thank god I decided to come. How are you not ready yet?" Emily asked as she took in the apartment.

"I'm sorry that I had to work and that Miranda didn't give me a time she'd be arriving." Andy shot back sarcastically, shrugging out of the robe now that the door was closed. "Go ahead," she spun to face Emily, "take your shots while you can get them."

"Actually," Emily said, running her eyes over Andy quickly, "you don't look half bad, weight wise. I mean, you could obviously still lose about ten pounds but –"

"But I'm a normal person, not a starving Runway slave," Andy shot back with a smile, "And if I need to lose ten pounds, you need to gain twenty, Em."

Emily rolled her eyes, but smiled just a bit. "Well, at least you're still a four, otherwise this would never fit you," she thrust a garment bag at Andy.

"This is getting to be a pattern, Em." Andy raised an eyebrow as she unzipped the bag. "And don't act like you're not the one giving Miranda pointers, because I know that you are. Which begs the question, why?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Please, as if I have time to play spy for Miranda when it comes to you. I do have a life, Andrea."

"Sure, Em." Andy smiled, but she wasn't fooled.

"Just put on the damn dress and shut up already."

Andy mock saluted as she headed for the bedroom. "That bottle of wine in the kitchen better be open by the time I'm changed," she called over her shoulder.

"It's probably the cheapest swill there is." Emily called after her.

"And yet, you'll drink it," came the muffled voice from behind the bedroom door, and Emily had to laugh.

When Andy emerged from the bedroom wearing a black Alexander McQueen dress with gold embroidery on the top of the bodice and matching gold Christian Louboutins, Emily was already holding a half empty wine glass.

"Look, Alexander," Andy cooed to the turtle, spinning for him, "it's one of your dresses."

"You need to stop with that turtle. It was cute. Now it's just weird." Emily told her as she handed off a glass to Andy.

"Says the woman who told Miranda that I liked turtles." She smirked as she took a sip.

Emily shook her head in frustration. "You two belong together, I swear." She muttered under her breath. "You both drive me crazy."

"Aww, you're so sweet, Em." Andy laughed. "Seriously though, thank you for this." She motioned to her outfit with both hands.

"Just don't spill any wine on it, for god's sake. It's brand new!" Emily tutted.

"Do I look okay? I mean, you obviously know where we're going tonight, but I've got no clue so –"

"You look fine. Would I have picked out that dress if you didn't?"

"So where are we going?" Andy pushed, taking another drink from the glass.

"I am not here to gossip, Andrea, I am merely here to make you look presentable. And speaking of, give me a hairbrush. We must do damage control on that mop. Not to mention your makeup."

"Emily," Andy whined, but went to get the hairbrush and makeup anyway.

"I don't know why I put up with either of them." Emily told the turtle as she watched Andy go.

**

By the time that Miranda arrived, the girls were on their second and third glass of wine respectively, laughing comfortably together. When a knock sounded at her door, Andy looked up, startled. No one had buzzed her to be allowed in, so who could be knocking on her door?

She moved to open it, still laughing at something Emily had said, so when the door opened to reveal Miranda, her laughter died in her throat. "Miranda! I – I didn't realize – how did you -?"

Miranda took in the sight of Andrea, looking surprised and a little nervous with her face slightly flushed, and Emily on the couch, looking far more relaxed than she ever did at Runway. She hadn't expected her assistant to be there, even though she was aware of the apparent friendship between the women.

"Someone was leaving your building as Roy pulled up. I thought it would be… appropriate to come to your door to pick you up."

Andy smiled widely at that. "That's so sweet! Come in, please. I just need to grab my coat and bag, and I'll be ready."

Miranda entered the apartment and glanced around it. While it was rather small, it also had a comfortable, homey feeling to it, much like Andrea herself. She liked what she could see of it. Andrea came back out of the bedroom, leaving the door open and Miranda could see that on her nightstand she had a frame housing the picture of her with Stephanie. Miranda smiled at it, as well as the two signed Playbills that Andrea had framed and hung beside her television.

"Em, you'll be okay to get home?" Andy asked as she came to stand next to Miranda.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Really, Andrea, I am not an invalid or an idiot. I can find my way home."

Andy smirked. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Emily just shrugged. Andy grinned as realization dawned.

"You're going to stay."

"Well, I figured that Alexander would want some company tonight."

Miranda looked sharply over at Emily, wondering who Alexander could possibly be. Andrea laughed and hugged Emily. "You're the best, Em. You know where everything is. Food's in the fridge – eat something. Just lock up when you're done." Then she turned and looked at a large aquarium that Miranda noticed for the first time. "Bye Alex. Be good for Auntie Em."

"Andrea, I swear to god –"

"Love ya!" Andy cut her off, grinning as she turned to Miranda. "Ready?"

Miranda looked at the little turtle swimming around and Emily, reclined comfortably on the couch, before she smiled. "Yes."

As she moved out of the apartment, Andy looked back and mouthed 'I'll call you' to Emily. Emily nodded her agreement.

**

"I didn't realize you and Emily were so close," Miranda observed as they sat in the back of the town car.

"Oh, well, yeah." Andy shrugged. "It's kind of a new thing. But it's nice. You know, having a girlfriend. I mean – a friend who's a girl."

A slight tint rose on her cheeks and Miranda smiled. "I do know what you mean. But do you not have other girlfriends?"

Again, Andy shrugged. "There's my friend Lily but… we're not as close as we used to be. And there are a couple girls at the Mirror that I'm friendly with. But Emily's actually turned out to be a really great friend, even though she acts like it's such an inconvenience all the time."

"That sounds like Emily." Miranda almost laughed.

"Yeah. But regardless, she's a pretty great friend."

Miranda nodded. She certainly had to agree with that statement.

The car pulled to a stop and Roy was out of the front seat and opening the door for Andy. She climbed out and looked up, taking in their location in surprise.

"We're at Dalton?" She turned questioning eyes on Miranda.

"I told you it would be on a smaller scale." Was Miranda's only response as she strode ahead, causing Andy to rush after her, just like she'd always done when she was the second assistant.

They reached the Martin Theatre and proceeded to their seats, which Andy noted with a wry smile, were very much the same as their seats for Wicked had been. However, this time there were other people in the audience and the theatre was certainly smaller than the Gershwin had been.

Andy looked down at the program she had received as she made her way to her seat. _Annie_ was emblazoned on the cover, along with the famous cartoon orphan. Andy turned to ask Miranda a question, but the houselights blinked and then started to go dim. _Déjà vu_ , she thought.

The curtain rose, revealing the orphanage set, with sleeping girls on the stage. One of them was sitting up, looking out a window, her red hair giving away exactly who she was supposed to be. Andy smiled as she watched the scene unfold and listened to Cassidy sing ‘Maybe’. She was a very good singer and, Andy had to admit, just spunky and adorable enough to pull off playing an eleven year old Annie.

As everyone applauded, Andy leaned over to Miranda. "Where's Caroline?"

Miranda looked from Andy to the unopened program on her lap and then back again before she smiled a smile that Andy couldn't quite decipher and answered her. "Caroline is playing in the pit. She much prefers that to being on the stage, unlike her sister."

Andy thought back to what she knew of the Priestly twins. "Is she the pianist?"

Again, Miranda had that smile on her face. "Yes, she is."

"They're both amazing." Andy whispered, before turning back to the stage to continue watching.

This time as the musical progressed, Miranda began to understand what Andrea had been trying to tell her before. It did feel like an entirely different experience now that she was just a tiny part of the audience instead of half of it. She'd never taken notice before, but it was fun to clap with everyone else or hear people laugh or react to different things. She was most taken with Andrea's reactions – her laughs and smiles and the way she looked almost as proud of Cassidy as Miranda herself was.

At intermission, Miranda didn't get much of a chance to talk to Andrea, as various other parents came up to her to compliment her on Cassidy's performance. Andrea spent her time finally examining the program and also slipped out to use the restroom, so that by the time they were finally able to talk to one another, the house lights were going down. Andrea just smiled at her before focusing her attention on the show.

During the curtain call, Andrea stood and cheered with as much as enthusiasm for Cassidy as she had for the cast of Wicked, and kept the same enthusiasm up when the cast motioned at the pit. Miranda knew then that everything had been worth it.

Once the crowd had begun to disperse, Miranda led Andrea backstage to greet the girls. Andy felt suddenly nervous as they wound their way through other parents and children, seeking out the girls. She had no idea if the girls would remember who she was, let alone know that their mother had been… what? Pursuing her? Andy shook her head.

They finally found them as the girls exited the dressing rooms, both wearing identical Annie cast t-shirts and jeans.

"Mom!" They grinned happily, hugging her tightly.

"Hello, darlings." Miranda kissed each of them. "You were both marvelous."

The girls looked over at Andy who was standing silently beside Miranda. "Hi, Andy."

If she was surprised that they knew who she was, Andy didn't show it. She just smiled at them. "Hi, girls. Cassidy, you were amazing tonight. And Caroline, your playing was fantastic. I would've thought a Broadway pianist was playing had I not known it was you."

That same secretive smile soon formed on the girls' faces. "Thanks, Andy!"

"So," Miranda smiled, "I was thinking that both your performances deserve a celebratory dinner, since none of us got to eat before the show. What do you think?"

The girls both nodded vigorously.

"What are your feelings on pizza?" Miranda asked and both girls' eyes widened.

"Seriously?" They asked at once.

"Seriously."

The girls both tackled Miranda with hugs and exclamations of "That's so awesome, Mom!"

Miranda enjoyed the affection, but waved away their words. "Don't thank me, thank Andrea. She's the one who inspired the idea."

Before she could react, both girls were then hugging Andy. "You're the best, Andy!"

Andy looked over their heads at Miranda and smiled. "Thank you." She mouthed to the older woman, but Miranda just shook her head.

**

Andy had given Roy directions to the pizza shop that she preferred and looked about as surprised as the twins when Miranda had announced that they would be dining at the small shop instead of picking up something to go.

They quickly settled into a round booth, with the girls sitting between Miranda and Andy. Throughout dinner a steady stream of conversation was kept up, including discussions about Andy's current work, the girls' schooling and activities, and a few mentions of Runway. But the girls seemed far more interested in Andy than they were in their mother's work.

When Miranda announced that it was time to depart the restaurant and take Andrea home, the girls both moaned.

"But it's not that late yet!" They insisted.

Andy smiled. "It's getting pretty late for me. And I'm sure both of you need to get your rest tonight so you'll be ready for your performances tomorrow."

"Are you coming again, Andy?" Cassidy asked.

Miranda's eyes widened at her daughter's question, but Andy took it in stride. "I'm not sure, kiddo. I won't be able to make both shows, but I could maybe swing the evening performance, if your mom doesn't mind and could get me a ticket."

"We can get you a ticket." Cassidy quickly assured, without giving Miranda time to comment.

"Yeah, and afterwards we could go out for dinner again."

"Yeah, maybe Chinese this time?"

Andy looked over at Miranda with a grin. "I do know a pretty good Chinese place."

Miranda wanted to roll her eyes at her children's antics, but she was too pleased with the outcome to do so. "Well, it sounds like you three have it all planned out." She said instead.

The girls high-fived each other, while Andy laughed. "Come on you two, we need to get going. You've got another big day tomorrow, and I'm about to turn into a pumpkin."

The girls slid out of the booth after Andy. "Andy, it's not even eleven yet. And Cinderella didn't turn into a pumpkin, her carriage did."

"Oops." Andy grinned. "Then I'll turn back into a peasant, and we certainly don't want that either."

The girls just shook their heads and climbed into the car. The ride to Andy's apartment was quick and rather quiet, as both girls drifted off to sleep. When they pulled to a stop in front of her building, Andy smiled at Miranda. "Looks like they didn't make it to midnight either."

Miranda nodded and followed Andy out of the car, walking with her to the steps of her building. "Miranda, you don't have to –"

"Andrea, allow me to walk you up to your apartment." Miranda's tone was firm.

"But the girls –"

"Are both asleep and will be fine with Roy for a few minutes."

Andy found that as usual, she couldn't argue with Miranda. When they reached her door, she paused, unsure if Emily was still in her apartment or not and if that mattered at all. It wasn't like anything was going to happen after all. Miranda's girls were asleep in the car downstairs.

"Thank you for accompanying me tonight, Andrea." Miranda told her, leaning over and gently brushing her lips against Andy's cheek.

"Thank you for inviting me. It meant a lot that you'd allow me to intrude on your time with the girls."

Miranda shook her head. "You are in no way an intrusion, Andrea."

Andy blushed and looked down.

"I am a rich woman, Andrea. I enjoy lavish and extravagant things like flying to Italy for pizza or buying out Broadway shows. I worked hard to get to where I am today, to have the power and the influence and the money to be able to do all of those things without thought or question. I won't apologize for that."

"Miranda, I –"

"But my children mean more to me than any of the rest of that combined. I guard them, because they are so precious to me."

"Of course." Andy whispered.

"Asking you to come with me this evening was… more difficult than anything else I've done in our… relationship so far. Expensive gifts and grad gestures are easy for me, but letting someone in, allowing someone to see the real me…" Miranda looked at Andrea, and waited until she had caught the woman's gaze before continuing. "But then, you've always seen the real me, haven't you, Andrea? Just like you were able to tell my girls apart tonight without looking in the program. How do you do that?"

Andy shrugged. She honestly didn't know. She just knew that she could.

"You're afraid," Miranda started after a few moments of silence, "that when I see the real you I will become bored by you, isn't that it?"

Andy's eyes widened as she looked at Miranda, but she was unable to deny it.

Miranda chuckled. "You silly girl. I've already seen the real you, at least parts of it, and I'm still here. But the last time you saw the real me…"

Miranda refused to mention Paris, but Andy knew what she was referring to all the same. "Miranda, I didn't leave in Paris because of that."

"You may not think so, but when people see the real me, Andrea, they leave."

"Well," Andy straightened herself up, "I'm not planning on leaving, if you're not planning on leaving."

Miranda looked Andy up and down. "Does this mean that you are agreeing to a relationship with me?"

"If you can deal with pizza and Chinese takeout and me dorking out over Broadway shows and being just a sodding little journalist from Cincinnati whose fashion sense is still horrendous--according to Emily--then, yes."

Miranda smiled then, a real genuine smile that nearly took Andy's breath away. "I think I can, if you can deal with my extravagant tendencies and devotion to my children and my constant work."

Andy grinned then. "Haven't I been doing that for the past few months already?"

Miranda shook her head, then leaned over and gently kissed Andrea for the first time. Andy responded in kind.

"About bloody time!" Came the call from inside the apartment, and Andy jumped away as though she'd been caught by her parents. She wanted to sink into the floorboards and chanced a glance at Miranda, expecting to see her looking utterly furious or horrified. But the fashion maven just looked amused instead.

"Good night, Andrea." She smiled then looked back at the door. "Good night, Emily. And thank you."

Emily beamed at the praise, thankful she was hidden by the door, while Andy just laughed and rolled her eyes on the other side.

And when Andy came into the apartment, Emily simply hugged her, demanded that she return the dress first thing in the morning, and left with a smile on her face. Eventually she'd tell Andrea that she owed her big time for all of this. But for now, she was content knowing that Operation Andy had been – even with all the craziness – a success.  



End file.
